


Morning Debauchery

by Infinitefleurs



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, again this is short, let me be nasty alright LMAO, let the man Jack Off in peace, like roy's handiwork, my fingers are currently being smashed with a hammer as we speak, this is rly sloppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: Roy gets some alone time in the shower.





	Morning Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoalaBiscuits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaBiscuits/gifts).



> this was supposed to go into Good Morning, Sunny California but i decided not to put it in LMAO

_...You had better be gone by the time I get out. _

Roy sighs quietly as he steps into the bathroom, locking the door with a click. Having broads sleepover was such a hassle. Although, he had to admit it was amusing to drop them once he was done, never to call them again. It filled him with a certain rush.

Slipping out of his dirty boxers, which had, admittedly, gotten a bit tighter, he turns on the shower, letting himself soak under the warm water. He sighs to himself, hand trailing down lower until it was wrapped around his half-hard shaft.

The senior detective lets out a breathy groan, keeping his strokes to an even pace. Biting his lip and using his free hand to steady himself against the bathroom wall, he shuts his eyes.

Thinking back on the girl from last night...she wasn’t that bad. It wasn’t everyday some broad could make his toes curl. She was a piece of eye candy too, riding him like there was no tomorrow. He wasn’t gonna lie; he hasn’t had a fuck that good in a long while.

His mind then flashes to the various pinup girls he’s seen so many times before on posters and calendars and the like. Petite frames that seem to just compliment their hourglass figures. Oh, how he’d love to have his way with them...having them on their knees complying to his every request, watching them squirm beneath him…

“...Mm, fuck, that’s good.”

Roy’s completely hard now, shaft rather slick with pre-come. His strokes have gotten a bit more sloppy now as he slowly stands upright, running a hand through his wet hair. He bites his lip, but it doesn’t stop the loud moan that pours from his lips when he runs his thumb over the tip.

He’s getting closer now so he slows his movements just a bit. Couldn't have the show ending before it starts, right? He groans at how much of a tease he was being, taking long, slow strokes like that. His heart is pounding now and he’s completely leaning against the wall for support, panting quietly with the flick of his wrist. He does it just right and it sends shivers down his spine.

Roy does quicken his pace again eventually, the impatience eventually getting to him. It’s almost unbearable now and he feels a familiar heat pool at the bottom of his gut. He’s almost there now, just a few more quick, hard strokes, and…

“O-Oh, god, fuck!”

His vision flashes hot white for a moment and he lets out one more groan as he comes, some of his seed splattering against the tiled walls. He takes a few more moments to bathe in the afterglow, his hand moving much more lazily now as he tries to catch his breath.

The Vice detective decides to clean up his mess first before getting on with the rest of his shower. It was almost routine now every time he’d indulge himself in his debauchery.

Roy steps out once he was nice and clean, rather invigorated by what had just taken place in the bathroom. Picking out a fresh suit from the wardrobe, he glances out the window, looking quite satisfied.

“...Good morning, sunny California.”


End file.
